domestic_na_kanojofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
I Want to Grow Up Soon (はやくはやくオトナになりたい, Hayaku hayaku otona ni naritai) is the first chapter of the Domestic Girlfriend manga series. Summary Plot The chapter opens at the conclusion of Natsuo and Rui's sexual act, with the latter advising Natsuo that their sleeping together will not lead to a relationship or any further communication between them. The two part ways in the middle of a busy public place, but Natsuo quickly leaves to go and visit his best friend Fumiya, who is shocked by Natsuo's sudden cheeriness and invasive touching. When he tells Fumiya that he had lost his virginity, Fumiya is even more shocked, especially since Natsuo has a crush. Natsuo begins to explain that his friend, Kine had invited him to a mixer after school. Both the boys and the girls of the mixer hit it off, except for Rui who waited until last to introduce herself and commented on the "frivolous lyrics" of popular songs. Rui leaves the room to get herself a drink but is soon met by Natsuo. He tells her that her "bad mood" is worrying everyone, with Rui retorting that it's just her normal disposition and that she is not used to mixers. Natsuo sympathizes with her, explaining how he's "a case of high school debut", that he used to have a much less appealing appearance and never fit into mixers anyway. The conversation between them continues until Rui suddenly suggests that they sneak out together. As the two quickly leave the mixer, Natsuo begins to wonder where the two are going before they reach Rui's home. She leads the panicked Natsuo to her room, where she asks him to have sex with her, saying that the only reason she went to the mixer was so she wouldn't be treated like a child by everyone. After a moment of hesitance, the two finally have sex. Fumiya is stunned by Natsuo's explanation, likening his brief encounter with Rui to an ''eroge ''as the latter reflects on whether it was okay for him to "give up" so easily. The next day, on the school rooftop, Natsuo continues writing a novel just as Hina appears and calls him "Fujii-''sensei", ''much to his chagrin. Hina asks Natsuo why she won't let him or anyone else read his works, which soon leads to the two of them reminiscing about the first time they met, a time when Hina was upset and worried about first coming to the school. Natsuo tells her that she can confide in him anytime she wants, leading to Hina teasing him, saying that although she wouldn't date younger boys, "nice children might be an exception". The two meet again on the rooftop a few hours later, with Natsuo seeing Hina crying. He tries to get her to open up, but she explains that adults have "their own circumstances" and begins to dodge the subject, angering Natsuo. He vents about how he constantly tried to cheer her up the past year and that he is different from all the other students. He comes very close to confessing his feelings for her but is interrupted by Hina's phone. After sitting in class, Natsuo remembers Rui's words, that he is "still a brat" and that Hina may never reciprocate his feelings. This proves to be wrong, however, when Natsuo's father announces that he is re-marrying, just as his fiancee enters the house with her two daughters: Rui and Hina. Characters In order of appearance: * Rui Tachibana * Natsuo Fujii * Fumiya Kurimoto * Fumiya Kurimoto's mother * Yuuya Masaoka * Kazuyuki Kine * Hina Tachibana * Rika * Mina (Rika's friend) * Kanae (Rika's friend) * Akihito Fujii * Tsukiko Tachibana Gallery Cover Ch1 (ENG).png | English cover Color Spread Ch1 (ENG).png | English cover spread Navigation Category:Manga chapters Category:Volume 1